naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Susanoo
Susanoo is an ability only granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyo Sharingan's. Once activated by the user it creates a gigantic, humanoid being of pure chakra that surrounds the user and fights on the users desire. As the susanoo itself is one of the most strongest techniques of the uchiha clan for it serves as both offensive and defensive, it is the user's guardian deity itself, but the cost to use this technique is if the user, allows it to consume the their life force. Overview According to Obito Uchiha before showing his true identity,had said a Sharingan user in order to activate Susanoo is a rarity. Since it is formed through the materialization of the user's own chakra, it's unique abilities, unique appearance and even the color may vary among individual user's. User's who activate susanoo usually remains grounded within the structure, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it as Madara Uchiha displayed in his edo form. The user can allow others to enter Susanoo by there own will,or leave its body entirely as Itachi Uchiha displayed with his fight along Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee. While Susanoo acts as a defense against every known outside attacks from various nature types to even basic and advance weapons, anything the user throws coming out of the Susanoo will simply phase through it like nothing. Several users of this technique have demonstrated the ability to activate and maintain Susanoo without having their Mangekyo Sharingan active as Madara showed and also displayed that this technique can be activated even while not having any eyes. Weaknesses The weakness of susanoo as with other techniques granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan, the user's own eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo and a large amount of their chakra is consumed. Sasuke Uchiha had once described this sensation as feeling pain in every cell and molecule in his body, which only increased as Susanoo develops in its more advance versions. Because only the user is able to freely pass and throw objects through Susanoo, it is very possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it as Gaara,displayed this static, with both madara and sasuke as he was able to drag them outside of their Susanoo using his sand under their feet. A repeat of powerful attack's both physical and chakra based can result in the weakening of the Susanoo's defense, as shown when Ay during his fight with sasuke had used his technique during sasuke developmental stages, after which he was left open to any attack. Susanoo cannot defend against attacks which do not actually deal physical damage to it, such as the Sage Art: White Rage Technique which is a very strong light and sound technique, Sound genjutsu like the Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chainsand,also toxic based techniques like the Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, all of which can impair the user's ability to sustain the Susanoo form. The strongest attacks like Kirin did little to Itachi Uchiha's own susanoo meaning nature types that are basic are useless but advance nature types like Lava Release can help weaken susanoo's defensive type same goes for Dust Release as it does more damage to susanoo then most other advance nature types.